world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081214jackkolena
galimatiasArguria GA began trolling acrobaticAmbulist2 AA at 18:09 -- 06:09 GA: Allo? 06:09 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes? ♪ Who Is This? ♪♪♪ 06:09 GA: I'm sorry to bother you, i'm Jack Heston, one of the players. 06:10 AA: ♪♪♪ Ughh. ♪ I Suppose I Am Going To Have To Get Used To Knowing People's Real Names Now, Aren't I? ♪♪♪ 06:10 GA: I'm afraid that it kind of comes with saving the world. 06:10 AA: ♪♪♪ Is That What We're Doing? ♪ This Doesn't Look Like The World I Know. ♪♪♪ 06:11 GA: It's what we were told, we can only hope it's the purpose of this. 06:13 GA: Well, sketchily explained motives aside, i wanted to check on you since your arrival and entry were so close togheter, i was worried you were... well.. distressed. 06:18 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was. ♪ I Am Less So Now. ♪ What Distress Remains Is Something I Appear To Have No Way To Deal With. ♪♪♪ 06:18 AA: ♪♪♪ So I Will Simply Have To Do It And Accept The Fact That It Is Going To Be Horrible. ♪♪♪ 06:20 GA: If it's any kind of consolation, You're being a lot more strong about it than many of us would have, i know i wouldn't have even got out of shock if that would have happened to me. That's a sign of a strong will. 06:23 AA: ♪♪♪ You Know What Happened To Me? ♪ I Guess Gossip Makes It Around In A Situation Like This. ♪♪♪ 06:23 GA: Well, no, It was from another source, I assure you that this is no gossip material. 06:27 AA: ♪♪♪ That Almost Makes It Worse. ♪ It Makes It Sound Like I Am Being Observed. ♪♪♪ 06:27 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh Hell. ♪ This Is, Or Was, A Military Base. ♪ I *Was* Being Observed, Wasn't I? ♪♪♪ 06:28 GA: Would you like a soft lie or a condecending truth mixed on a question? 06:29 AA: ♪♪♪ Neither One Of Those Sounds Very Palatable. ♪♪♪ 06:29 AA: ♪♪♪ I Will Take The Condescending Truth Though I Suppose. ♪♪♪ 06:30 GA: Let's just change the theme shall we? How was your entry? Are you okay? Fuck, i mean,Physically? 06:30 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Unharmed Physically. ♪♪♪ 06:31 AA: ♪♪♪ I Take It That Is Not True For Everyone? ♪ My Entry Didn't Seem To Present Any Physical Threats. ♪♪♪ 06:32 GA: Well, that's what i'm hoping, some of us got screwed in the prototyping process and i'm afraid that someone's land might be dangerous. 06:32 GA: What is in yours? 06:33 AA: ♪♪♪ I Prototyped A Sword Which Made My Sprite A Samurai. ♪ Then Once I Entered I Prototyped My Bloodstained Dance Outfit And The Sprite Became My Mother. ♪ Only....Now She's Different. ♪♪♪ 06:42 GA: ((Sorry, work thing, one of the kids started vomiting uncontrollably)) 06:42 GA: Huh, sorry, Different? 06:42 AA: (( No worries )) 06:43 AA: ♪♪♪ She Seems To Be Some Sort Of Practitioner Of Troll Kabuki Now. ♪♪♪ 06:44 GA: But, her memories are the same? 06:44 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not 100% Certain. ♪ She Seems To Know Things She Didn't Know Before, But I Have Not Gotten The Full Details. ♪♪♪ 06:45 GA: Well, at least it's better than nothing i suposse? 07:25 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes, I Guess. ♪ What Is Yours? ♪♪♪ 07:25 AA: (( Sorry. Got distracted by that thing I was doing. )) 07:25 GA: ((It was so fucking worth it.)) 07:27 GA: I got screwed by one of the capitans and had a virus designed to kill humans on my items, I decided to throw a friend in and I'm the proud owner of a Rampant AI as a sprite. She laugs. Creeply and constantly. You won on that one. 07:28 AA: ♪♪♪ So You Didn't Prototype The Virus? ♪ Or You Did? ♪♪♪ 07:29 GA: Unfortunately, i did, i was in the middle of analizing it when my feminine-rushed server pressed me into throwing it. 07:31 AA: ♪♪♪ The Name "Jack" Sounds Human. ♪ How Has This Virus Not Killed You? ♪♪♪ 07:31 GA: It's blood and saliva based. Managed to find that much out before Tethz started her hurryup. 07:33 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪ I Guess You Had Better Be Careful About Cutting Yourself Shaving Then. ♪♪♪ 07:34 GA: That's the thing, the video said it was going to change the enemies right? So i'll guess i'm gonna be safe as long as i say on the room. 07:35 GA: Wich it's part of the reazon of why i'm asking people about their lands, maybe someone is worse than me, helping them becomes priority. 07:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Mine Is Pretty In A Poignant Kind Of Way. ♪ I Do Not Feel Very Endangered Here. ♪♪♪ 07:39 GA: That's a relief, the idea is to keep everyone alive. I'll get going, gonna see if i Can get Tethyz to make me a bridge or something. Kind of want to see the trains. 07:39 AA: ♪♪♪ All Right. ♪ You Be Nice To Her, Mind. ♪ She Is Just A Wiggler And Should Not Be Overwhelmed. ♪♪♪ 07:40 GA: Are you kidding me? If i could think of a more bad-ass troll girl i'm pretty sure there would be movies about it. 07:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes, But She Is Reckless. ♪ She Needs Her Big Sister To Look Out For Her, And I Don't Even Know How To Get To Her. ♪♪♪ 07:42 GA: Don't worry, she's being looked on by a really smart, if unreliably crazy, girl. She will be fine. Plus, getting togheter again is a priority. 07:45 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Sure If An Unreliably Crazy Girl Can Counteract Wiggler's Recklessness, But I'll Keep It In Mind. ♪♪♪ 07:46 GA: Anyway, don't hesitate to call if you run into any issues all right? Nothing wrong with having at LEAST intel when alone. 07:47 AA: ♪♪♪ That Makes Sense. ♪ I Will Remember It. ♪♪♪ 07:47 AA: ♪♪♪ Goodbye, Jack Heston. ♪♪♪ 07:47 GA: Sayonara. -- galimatiasArguria GA gave up trolling acrobaticAmbulist2 AA at 19:47 --